


Luck or something else

by cattyv



Series: It’s a Long Road to Travel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyv/pseuds/cattyv
Summary: After a tough few years Bucky Barnes is 21 and finally moving forward with his life, working for his uncle and making plans for the future.He meets a guy the night before he starts he new job. Surely things are looking up?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: It’s a Long Road to Travel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Luck or something else

Bucky downed the last of his drink with a grimace and made his way onto the dance floor where he was was soon hemmed in on all sides by warm bodies enthusiastically gyrating to the music. This was what he needed, to have a good night out, a carefree night, before starting his new job tomorrow. God knows he’d earned some fun after the shit show of his relationship with Brock, actually the years before that too, he was overdue good times. Just the thought of Brock made Bucky shiver and he immediately cleared him from his mind. Fun, some drinks, some dancing, and if he found someone interesting, then hopefully some sex, that was his agenda. He knew he looked good tonight, his hair just right and the tight ripped jeans and plain black tee showing off his lean muscular body. He started to move to the music and scanned the dance floor to check if any of the guys dancing with him caught his eye.

Just tonight, Steve told himself as he moved through the crowd. One time, just so he’d have that forever, just for him. Then he’d settle down, do everything that was expected of him, play the game. He’d purposely chosen a gay club on the other side of town where he wouldn’t see anyone he knew. To be even surer he’d styled his hair with gel, was wearing his contacts and had grown in some stubble. With the tight jeans and T-shirt he thought he looked very unlike Steve Rogers, and wasn’t that a liberating feeling. Steve wasn’t much of a dancer but he knew he didn’t have to move much and his physique would do the rest. Sure enough he soon found a back pressed against his front and he settled his hands on slim hips. The guy was a little thin for his taste, but the contact was welcome and helped boost his confidence. As he turned to the left he felt his breath catch, his heart rate increase, and looked into the eyes of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He was younger than Steve, early twenties to Steve’s mid-thirties, with brown hair shorter at the sides and high on top. He had cheekbones to die for, a chiseled jaw, piercing grey blue eyes and sinful looking lips, the bottom of which he now held in his teeth while his gaze dragged slowly up Steve’s body. This was why Steve was here, it was worth risking everything for that look. Steve smiled and pulled away to lose his dance partner and hopefully make this guy his new one. The guy smirked and beckoned to Steve to move closer. 

Bucky couldn’t believe his luck, the muscled blonde Adonis was looking at him like Bucky was dessert and moved in to place gentle hands on his waist. He mouthed ‘Hi’ and Bucky grinned and threw his arms around the blonde’s neck and began to sway to the music. The guy was a few inches taller so Bucky had to lean in to get his mouth close enough say ‘Hi, I’m Bucky’.  
‘Roger’, the Adonis replied, getting just as close so Bucky felt his breath against the skin of his neck.  
Bucky felt large warm hands pull him in closer so their bodies touched as they danced. 

Bucky’s hips felt solid and warm under his hands and Steve couldn’t help pulling him closer. As they moved the closeness turned into a thigh between his legs and the feel of Bucky’s hard body rolling against his. Bucky looked up at him, his eyelashes dark, and Steve was powerless to do anything other than lean down and kiss him. It started off quite chastely considering their situation but as Bucky responded Steve couldn’t help but lick into Bucky’s mouth and make the kiss dirty. One hand went around Bucky’s back to keep him close and the other moved down to grab a firm ass. Bucky moaned into the kiss and Steve had never felt so turned on in his life. His cock throbbed with want and he could feel Bucky hard against him. Bucky broke the kiss, caught Steve’s eye and nodded in the direction of the door. Steve nodded maybe a little too eagerly and before he knew it he was following Bucky outside. The cool air outside the club did nothing to dampen his desire and he wrapped himself around Bucky again until Bucky broke away.  
‘God, please say you live alone’, Bucky whispered. ‘I can’t take you back to my place, I’m crashing with a friend.’  
Steve swallowed. He did live alone, this week at least. He’d hoped to go some place else but he’d shamefully planned for this opportunity too and ignoring all his misgivings and guilt he nodded and grabbed Bucky’s hand while he waved down a cab. 

Once they pulled up outside his house Steve started to feel nervous, maybe he should have drank a bit more tonight. He paid the driver and dropped Bucky’s hand before they got out, Steve marching to his door to get it open before Bucky could grab his hand or embrace him or do anything that would look overly friendly. Bucky followed him inside and as soon as the door was closed Steve was on him, kissing him hard and pushing against the wall. The passion built back up within seconds and Steve began running his hands all over that gorgeous body. When Steve felt Bucky’s hand rub over his hard cock he lost any remaining patience and muttered ‘bed’, guiding Bucky to the stairs, copping a feel as he almost pushed him upstairs in his rush. 

Bucky sat down on the bed and removed his shoes and socks. Steve pulled the curtains tight before switching on the bedside lamp. He didn’t want to miss any of this. He watched as Bucky tugged off his T-shirt and then he had to move forward and touch. Bucky moved to lay back fully on the bed and Steve pressed over him, kissing him and running his hands across his firm chest, his impressive abdominal muscles, tweaking each nipple and grinning at the sound that produced.  
Bucky looked up at Steve, ‘your turn Roger’, he grinned, motioning at Steve’s T-shirt. Steve pulled it off and let Bucky look for a moment before he stood to remove the rest of his clothing. Standing there naked with Bucky looking at him Steve felt incredible.  
‘Fuck, you’re built’, Bucky said breathlessly.  
Bucky lifted his hips as he shimmied out of his skinny jeans leaving him naked on the bed. Steve took his fill, he couldn’t wait to touch and taste, Bucky was beautiful.  
Steve felt a flutter of nerves as he laid down above Bucky, but he’d planned for this, he told himself he knew what he was doing.  
‘Top? Or is that presumptuous?’ Bucky asked.  
It was what Steve had been hoping for never having bottomed, his only other time with a man being a drunken hook up in college.  
‘Not presumptuous at all’, Steve replied, ‘But I should tell you, I don’t have a lot of experience’.  
Steve felt a flush on his face but Bucky was nonplussed.  
‘That’s okay baby’, Bucky said, ‘I’ll take care of you’.  
Steve liked the sound of that, he didn’t feel very cared for in any way these days. He felt like he was plodding through life, taking anything on his shoulders he was asked to, never speeding up, never complaining. Steve pulled the lube and condoms from under his pillow where he’d hidden them earlier. Bucky raised an eyebrow and didn’t comment but Steve still ducked his head, feeling his cheeks redden. With what he was about to do it felt odd to get embarrassed about something so stupid.  
Bucky reached between them to stroke Steve’s cock and Steve felt himself get even harder at the touch. Bucky pushed his shoulder to roll him over and straddled Steve’s hips.  
‘You lie back Roger, I’m going to get myself ready and then ride that lovely cock of yours’. Steve was entranced as he watched Bucky pour the lube before his fingers moved to open himself up, and it only felt like moments before Bucky was rolling a condom into Steve and lowering himself down. As Steve felt the tightness of Bucky around his cock he groaned and tried to stay completely still until Bucky was ready to move. God, this felt so much better than he remembered, it was incredible. As Bucky slowly began to move Steve found his hold on Bucky’s hips tightening to the point he was probably leaving marks but he was unable to stop, the feeling was just so intense. He threw his head back moaning in pleasure and couldn’t help himself from lifting his hips to meet Bucky’s movements. Bucky moaned and began to move faster, leaning back to angle himself so each thrust of Steve’s cock was bringing him blissful pleasure. Bucky was stunning like this, a sheen of sweat making him glow.  
‘Shit Bucky, I’m close’, Steve managed to get out, desperate not to come yet. Bucky leant down and pushed the sweaty hair out of Steve’s face, his hips slowed to a sensuous roll. Bucky kissed him, a hand on his cheek, and Steve felt a tenderness to it. Bucky gracefully dismounted and got on his hands and knees. Steve knelt behind him and was amazed at the feeling of entering Bucky, unable to stop himself from moaning with pleasure. He set a steady pace, fucking into him with firm long strokes that seemed to be driving Bucky wild if the noises he was making were any indication. He thrust his hips in and out, trying to keep himself focused and not come too soon, ‘You feel so fucking good, so fucking tight’, Steve said and Bucky moaned in response. Steve was trying to hold off but he felt his pleasure building quickly, his thrusts speeding up, and he leaned forward to wrap a hand around Bucky’s hard neglected cock and pull his chest up and back against him with the other hand. Bucky twitched at the feeling, spitting out a stream of swear words some of which Steve thought weren’t English, fuck that was hot. He was now fucking Bucky hard and fast, his hand trying to match his movements and bring Bucky off at the same time. Steve felt the feeling grow with each hard thrust, the warm pleasure building quickly, and let his instinct take over completely, he was just thrusting and grunting now, sweat dripping off his face, chasing the pleasure he could almost touch. His hand was flying back and forwards across Bucky’s cock and he felt as Bucky came, his muscles tightening around Steve’s cock, and that pulled Steve over the edge, his final thrusts hard and almost violent. Steve felt like he just kept coming, the intensity of it overwhelming, it felt like the best moment of his life. He lowered his head and a few moments later carefully pulled out, Steve collapsed beside Bucky on the bed realizing too late he was in a wet patch but not caring enough to move. Bucky lay panting next to him. Fuck, he did it. He’d just had the best sex of his life, and he blocked out all other thoughts, allowing himself the luxury of oblivion for a little longer.  
Bucky looked across at Steve smiling, ‘Wow Roger, that was amazing. You know how to fuck.’  
Steve blushed but smiled back, ‘You’re amazing Bucky.’  
After a few minutes Steve grabbed a few wipes and cleaned them up as best he could before getting up to throw them and the condom in the bathroom bin. He stared at his face in the bathroom mirror, almost not recognizing himself. He couldn’t find it in himself to regret what he’d done, especially not when it had been more satisfying then he’d let himself dream. Bucky was stunning, beautiful, sexy. If it was just one night he couldn’t have chosen better.  
Steve walked back into the bedroom but stopped to study Bucky lying naked in his bed. He’d dozed off and was lying on his back with the sheet pulled low below his hips. His arms were above his head showing off muscular arms, his firm chest, his spent cock, his strong thighs on show. Steve knew he shouldn’t but he wanted a momento, something so he’d know it had been real, something just for him. Silently he grabbed his phone off the dresser and snapped a photo. Bucky stirred but only to roll onto his front and Steve captured that view too, his strong back and shoulders, that incredible ass. Putting his phone back Steve crawled into bed behind Bucky and began stroking up and down his body. Steve let himself begin to drift off feeling content.

Bucky woke to the sound of his phone buzzing in his jeans on the floor. He felt the warm body behind him and the twinges in his body and remembered a great night and a really hot guy. Twisting around he was glad to see a sleeping Roger was just as hot as he remembered. Bucky managed to lean off the bed and pull his jeans close enough to grab the phone without getting up. He saw Logan’s name flashing and answered in a gruff voice, ‘Hey’.  
‘Hey kid, you didn’t come home last night’, said Logan.  
‘Yeah’, Bucky admitted sheepishly, ‘I, er, I met someone.’  
‘It wasn’t-‘, Logan began before Bucky cut him off, ‘No, I’d never, not him, never again.’  
‘In that case kid, hope you had fun. Now, there’s breakfast cooking and work to be done. I need to show you the ropes in the bar. Get your ass out of bed and over here.’  
‘Sure thing boss’, Bucky snarked, knowing at least part of Logan’s grumpy old man spiel was a cover for how he worried about him. Bucky hung up and rolled over to face Roger.  
‘Hey Roger’, he said softly, patting his shoulder, ‘I’ve gotta go.’  
Roger started to stir then blinked awake, he looked seriously confused which was cuter than it should have been. He gave Bucky a quick smile but it looked a little forced and he looked anxious.  
‘So, I’ve gotta go’, said Bucky, ‘I had a great time though.’  
‘Me too’, said Roger with a genuine smile this time.  
‘If you ever wanna do it again’, Bucky began but Roger interrupted, ‘No’.  
Bucky was no stranger to a one night stand but that was pretty blunt.  
He got out of bed and started dressing, not meeting Roger’s eyes, ‘Sure, no problem pal.’ Dressed now he checked he had his phone, wallet, keys and turned around to give Roger a last look. Roger looked conflicted, he clearly couldn’t wait for Bucky to leave but he also looked a bit sick, guilty, something still to say maybe? Bucky just gave a nod and let himself out, ordering an Uber to pick him up outside. He probably wasn’t in a good place to start seeing someone anyway. Yeah, Roger was hot and last night he seemed like a great guy, but he didn’t know him. He’d thought Brock was great at first too.

Steve heard Bucky close the front door and pulled his arm across his face. He hadn’t meant to get rid of Bucky so quickly but part of him was happy he was gone. He needed to hide all evidence of what he’d been up to. He got up and threw the sheets in to wash before changing the bed, emptying the bathroom bin, wrapping the contents in another bag before daring to hide it at the bottom of his household rubbish. He showered thoroughly, sad that he couldn’t keep the smell of sex on his body but already changing his mindset. He shaved and dressed in his usual smarter look, khakis, a well pressed button up and glasses. He wasn’t Roger, out for a one night stand. He was Steve, who was a nice guy, dependable. Honest. Straight. And Sharon’s boyfriend, soon to be fiancé. The guilt tried to creep in but Steve argued it away. No one would ever know, he hadn’t hurt anybody. Bucky had a great time, Steve felt better than he had in years and Sharon was coming home to a relaxed boyfriend and a night of pampering. He had a few hours till her flight landed so he tidied up and ran to the store to grab flowers, wine and something for dinner. She’d been gone for 10 days and he had really missed her. They’d been together for almost 8 years now and she was his family. The wine would help him loosen up if she wanted some welcome home sex, which she would. He’d told her he had a low sex drive and she was very accommodating but sometimes he still had to perform, do his duties as her partner. He’d been getting more and more comments from his mom, Sharon’s mom, his friends, eight years is a long time to be together. He was 36 now, Sharon was 32, when was he going to lock her down? Take her off the market and settle down, have some kids. Sharon hadn’t said anything but even she grew wistful or teary eyed at brides on TV. So, Steve had decided to propose, but before he did he wanted just one night, one night where he could be himself and be with someone the way he wanted to. It had been almost magical, perfect. Steve didn’t allow himself to want more, he’d made a deal that he could do it if there was no chance of Sharon getting hurt and it was a one off. Once that ring was on her finger that was it for life. It’s not like he was going to bump into Bucky again in a city of millions.


End file.
